Empreinte pourpre
by MoonyMalfoySnapePotter
Summary: Résumé : OS - Le jour de ses seize ans, Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, reçoit son héritage magique. Mais peu avant Noël il découvre que son imprégné est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Un ami complètement hétéro bien-sûr. RL/SB


**DISCLAMER :** Je ne suis toujours pas J.K Rowling. Les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon imagination.

 **NDA :** /!\ RAPPEL /!\

Dates de naissances :

Remus Lupin : 10 Mars 1960

Sirius Black : 3 Novembre 1959

 **Résumé :** OS - Le jour de ses seize ans, Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, reçoit son héritage magique. Mais peu avant Noël il découvre que son imprégné est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Un ami complètement hétéro bien-sûr. RL/SB

 **Avertissement :** /!\ WARNING /!\ Ceci est un slash. Si les relations entre deux personnes de même sexe vous rebutent merci de passer votre chemin. Pour tous ceux qui prendrons la peine de lire, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Empreinte pourpre**

 _10 Mars 1976 – Parc de Poudlard_

 **# Remus Lupin**

J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais j'ai toujours détesté le jour de mon anniversaire. Mon enfance a pourtant été heureuse. Enfin … Jusqu'à ce que j'ai 5 ans... Oui, ce loup garou m'avait pris ma vie. Fenrir Greyback. Cet être immonde. Ce monstre sanguinaire m'avait volé mon enfance, mon adolescence, tout. Je frissonne alors qu'un flocon de neige s'échoue sur ma nuque glissant entre mon écharpe rouge et or, et ma peau.

Mon père m'avait prévenu du changement qui s'opérerait en moi lorsque j'aurais seize ans. Mes parents avaient passé leur vie à essayer de trouver un remède contre ma lycanthropie. Sans succès évidemment. Alors, ils s'étaient renseignés autant que possible pour me rendre la vie plus facile.

Seize ans est l'âge où toute créature dite magique entre en héritage. Dans le cas des loups garous, c'est un peu plus complexe. Certains d'entre nous, on était mordu contre leur gré. C'est mon cas. Pour nous donc, c'est l'âge où notre corps subit quelques transformations. Nous passons du stade de louveteau à celui d'adulte, si l'on peut dire les choses ainsi. Et de ce fait, notre magie se mélange à notre sang de loup créant un lien indestructible entre les deux et nous permettant de découvrir notre imprégné.

Notre imprégné est notre âme sœur. Notre âme jumelle. La personne parfaite pour nous en tout point. D'après mes parents, je saurais la reconnaître au premier regard, à condition que cette personne est atteinte sa majorité magique, soit dix-sept ans. À partir de là, et ce tant que le lien ne sera pas établi, je ne pourrais me tenir éloigné de mon imprégné. Malgré ma fièvre tout à fait normale dû au changement de ma magie, j'ai froid. Soupirant, je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. J'espère vraiment ne pas m'enticher d'un Serpentard. Comment ferais-je alors pour rester près de lui ? J'espère aussi que ce sera un homme. Même si je suis bisexuel, j'ai une préférence pour le sexe masculin. La sonnerie de reprise des cours me sort de ma torpeur. J'ai peur. Tellement peur. Et je suis si seul. Je soupire de nouveau avant de me rendre à mon cours de sortilège, la mort dans l'âme.

 _3 Novembre 1976 – Dortoir des Gryffondor_

 **# Remus Lupin**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le corps secoué de tremblement, la respiration saccadée. Ma magie est tellement agitée qu'elle semble vouloir sortir de mon corps. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : mon empreinte vient d'obtenir sa majorité magique.

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je me sens différent. Je sens que mon âme sœur est proche de moi. Tellement proche que je pourrais la toucher.

Je repousse les couvertures d'un geste tremblant, tire brusquement les rideaux et m'extirpe de mon lit avec difficulté. Et en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades, je gagne la salle de bain à pas de loup. Je referme doucement la porte, puis je m'appuie contre le lavabo. Je presse fortement les paupières pour m'enlever de la tête ce vide qui commence déjà à m'étouffer. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et avant de m'essuyer avec la première serviette qui vient.

« Rem' ? Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix encore endormi de Sirius. James et lui sont mes meilleurs amis. Mes piliers depuis que j'ai onze ans. Je ne leur ai rien caché de ma condition. Ils savent ce que je suis et ce que ma lycanthropie implique. À tel point, qu'ils ont décidé de devenir des Animagus pour m'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune.

« Remus ?! » Insista mon ami en perdant patience.

Je soupire et me tourne pour lui faire face. Sauf qu'au moment où je croise ses yeux, mon monde s'écroule. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise en me reculant contre le mur. Oh bordel de merde ! Non, non. Non. NON ! Pas lui, putain ! Tout le monde, mais pas lui. Pas mon ami.

Je ferme les paupières, luttant contre les larmes qui m'assaillent et je me laisse glisser contre les carreaux froids de la salle de bain. Je le sens s'approcher. Son odeur me rend fou.

« Ne m'approche pas Sirius ! » Grognai-je, pour le mettre en garde. Il se stoppe et s'accroupit tout de même devant moi sans pour autant me toucher.

« Regarde-moi, Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune pourtant. » Dit-il, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qui rend mon loup pleinement satisfait.

« S'il te plaît. Pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute moi et laisse-moi ! » Le suppliai-je, en refusant de croiser son regard une nouvelle fois et en luttant contre mon loup qui meurt d'envie de le serrer contre moi.

« Remus. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser souffrir le martyr sans rien faire et retourner me coucher tranquillement ? Merde ! Tu me connais mieux que ça. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, sinon je serais obligé de te forcer moi-même. » S'exclama-t-il.

Je grogne de mécontentement. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant, puisqu'il recommence à s'approcher.

« Sirius, je t'en supplie... » Murmurai-je, alors que mes larmes roulent à présent sur mes joues sans aucune retenue.

S'il s'approche d'avantage, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Mon loup prendra le dessus, et je ne veux pas le blesser. Ses doigts frais se referment sous mon menton. Mon cœur cesse de battre. Des picotements électriques parcourt mon corps. Rien n'est plus précieux que sa peau contre la mienne. Il me force à redresser la tête, mais je garde obstinément les yeux fermés. De ses pouces, il essuie mes larmes. J'inspire, j'expire. J'inspire, j'expire. La tendresse dont il fait preuve avec moi me comble de bonheur. Je sens mon loup hurler de joie, lorsqu'il s'installe entre mes jambes.

« De quoi as-tu peur Remus ? Pourquoi refuses-tu obstinément de me regarder ? » Murmura-t-il, en passant une main dans mes cheveux faisant manquer un battement à mon cœur. « Pourquoi ton cœur s'affole-t-il ainsi ? » Continua-t-il, alors que je sens son souffle contre mon oreille m'arrachant des frissons d'extase.

« Sirius... » Commençai-je en tremblant de tous mes membres, mais je suis coupé par son corps se plaquant contre le mien.

« Ne dit rien... » Chuchota mon ami, en me mordillant le cou m'arrachant un gémissement de contentement. « Vois-tu petit loup, je suis loin d'être aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air... » Continua-t-il, en laissant des sillons de salive partout dans mon cou alors que je continue de lutter contre mon instinct de loup.

« Sirius... Ce n'est pas un jeu. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça implique ? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, en le repoussant légèrement pour enfin croiser ses yeux gris. « Je ne suis pas l'une de tes conquêtes que tu pourras jeter plus tard. Il s'agit d'un lien d'âme sœur. Te reconnaître en tant que mon imprégné signifie que je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre que toi. Accepte le lien et tu seras mien pour toujours. Il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Ce n'est pas un lien unique. Nos magies sont jumelles. Et en tant que tel, je serais ton seul et unique amour ! »

C'est le souffle saccadé et les joues rouges que je termine ma tirade. De nouvelles perles d'eau salées coulent sur la peau laiteuse de mes joues. Je me devais le lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. J'ai tellement mal au cœur que j'ai envie de me l'arracher. Parce que je sais qu'après cela, jamais Sirius n'acceptera de se lier à moi. Vivre enchaîné à une seule et unique personne pour le reste de ses jours ne colle absolument pas à son caractère emporté et volage. N'en pouvant plus, je laisse échapper de gros sanglots de désespoir. Pourquoi aimer fait-il si mal ? Est-ce le rejet de Sirius qui m'inflige une si forte douleur ?

Et puis soudain, un corps chaud se colle contre moi et des lèvres douces se pose sur les miennes. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de papillons s'envolent dans mon bas ventre. Sirius mordille ma lèvre inférieure et instinctivement, je lui accorde le passage. Quand sa langue rencontre la mienne pour la première fois, mon loup prend le dessus. D'un geste rapide, presque inhumain, j'attrape Sirius et le plaque au sol. Je prends le contrôle du baiser qui n'a, à présent, absolument plus rien de doux. Je lèche. Je mords. Je suce sa langue. Il gémit, et mon loup est en pleinement satisfait. La soumission dont fait preuve Sirius me calme peu à peu, et l'homme reprend le dessus sur la bête. J'entrelace mes doigts dans les siens et je stoppe le baiser. Quand je croise ses yeux, je suis rouge de honte.

« Je... Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » Bégayai-je, une nouvelle fois sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rit, et alors mon cœur repart dans une nouvelle activité intense que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter encore bien longtemps.

« Non Rem'. Tout va bien. C'est entièrement de ma faute, je t'ai cherché. Je savais que ton loup voudrait que je me soumette. » Explique-t-il, en continuant à rire.

Je grogne et lui jette un regard noir, avant de lui dire : « Es-tu complètement stupide ? J'aurais pu te faire mal, imbécile ! »

Il me fait un beau sourire, lâche mes mains et se redresse sur ses coudes. Son visage est seulement à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal. » Chuchote-t-il. « Je suis ton imprégné. La moitié de ton âme, pour toujours... »

Je cesse de respirer suite à sa déclaration, alors que ses lèvres recouvrent une seconde fois les miennes. Cette fois, je le laisse prendre le contrôle du baiser. Le baiser qui sonne le début de tout. Le début de notre histoire.

 _3 décembre 1976 – Salle sur demande_

 **# Sirius Black**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai accepté le lien qui m'uni à Remus. Je me rappelle de ce soir-là comme si c'était hier. De ses larmes, de sa peur. Et du choix de mon cœur.

Ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'ai pas pensé à refuser. C'est vrai, après tout j'avais toujours cru être hétéro. Et pour cause, je n'ai couché qu'avec des femmes. En réalité, c'est une question que je ne m'étais jamais posé, car dans l'éducation que j'ai reçu de mes parents, un homme doit aller avec une femme et tout autre union est contre-nature. Je souris en me disant que j'ai trouvé une raison supplémentaire de décevoir mes parents.

Sirius Black. Sang Pur. Gryffondor. Compagnon d'un Loup Garou, de sexe masculin, et de Sang-Mêlé.

Aie, aie, aie ! Si je me retrouve face à mes parents, je crois qu'ils me tuent directement. Enfin, je sais que Remus ne laissera jamais une telle chose se faire, mais tout de même il faudra que je surveille mes arrières.

En parlant de mon âme sœur, je l'attends avec impatience ce soir. Je sais qu'il a eu mon petit mot lui demandant de me rejoindre ici, puisqu'il m'a répondu. Mais plus le temps passe, et plus je stresse. Vous imaginez ? Moi, Sirius Black, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur d'un rendez-vous ! Note pour moi-même : ne surtout pas le dire à James. Il serait trop heureux de se foutre de ma gueule.

La porte s'ouvrant sur mon compagnon m'extirpe de mes pensées. Quand je croise son regard, il me sourit tendrement. Je tends mes mains vers lui en une invitation muette. Et après s'être débarrasser de son sac et de sa lourde robe, il s'installe près de moi. Je m'installe sur ses genoux, et niche ma tête dans son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur si particulière.

« Alors, ce cours d'Arithmancie ? » Demandai-je, en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il rejette la tête en arrière et la pose sur le dossier du canapé. Je me redresse pour l'observer. Je le trouve vraiment beau. Depuis quand suis-je amoureux de lui à ce point ?

« Je suis en binôme avec Lily, alors ça devrait aller. » Répond-t-il, en redressant la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dorés aux miens. « Mais revenons-en à nous. Que me vaut le petit rendez-vous secret décidé par mon charmant compagnon ? »

Je rougis soudainement en baissant la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon loup soit aussi direct. Je joue avec les plis de mon pull, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolent. Remus pose ses mains sur mes hanches, et rapproche mon corps du sien en posant son front contre le mien.

« Est ce qu'il y a un problème mon amour ? » Demande-t-il, d'une voix inquiète sans me quitter des yeux.

Je nie d'un signe de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Cependant, je me reprends vite, car je ne veux pas lui montrer un peu plus ma peur. Je souffle un bon coup et m'explique : « Non... tout va bien. Je... je voulais te voir parce que... et bien parce que ça fait un mois maintenant que nous avons accepté le lien... et... et je me sens près à passer à l'étape supérieur en le fermant définitivement... »

Dire que Remus est surpris, est un euphémisme. À voir sa tête, on croirait que je lui ai demandé d'aller donner à manger au calamar géant. Mais bien vite, sa stupéfaction est remplacée par un beau sourire. Un vrai sourire. Celui qui me prouve que j'ai pris la bonne décision en me liant à lui.

Alors avec tendresse, il pose une main sur ma nuque, et vient capturer mes lèvres avec une infinie douceur. C'est un baiser possessif, dominant. Pleins de promesse. Je gémis quand sa langue caresse la mienne, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. Comment fait-il pour me faire cet effet-là juste avec sa langue ? J'accélère le rythme du baiser en entourant son cou de mes bras, et en plaquant mon torse contre sien pour lui faire comprendre que je veux plus. Il grogne. Son loup commençant à prendre le dessus devant son imprégné peu docile. Ses mains passent sous mon pull rencontrant ma peau. Je me cambre frottant consciemment mon érection contre la sienne. Nous gémissons ensemble, tellement la sensation est bonne. Il mord mon cou, déposant son odeur partout sur moi. J'appuie sur sa tête, pressant davantage ses lèvres contre ma peau brûlante.

« Sirius, si tu veux que j'arrête. Dis-le maintenant... » Halète-t-il, contre mon cou. « Mon loup est sur le point de prendre le dessus sur moi. Je ne pourrais pas le contrôler. Il va vouloir te marquer. »

Pour toute réponse, je dépose une traînée de baiser dans son cou. Respirant sa peau et mordillant légèrement.

« Baise moi, loup. » Chuchotai-je, avec fièvre.

Un grognement sourd. Et en quelques secondes, mes vêtements sont déchirés, je me retrouve totalement nu, plaqué sur le large canapé. Remus est partout. Ses lèvres s'attaquent à mes tétons et je gémis de plaisir. Puis avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, il a englouti mon sexe. Je hurle tellement c'est bon. Je veux passer ma main dans ses cheveux, mais un grognement d'avertissement m'en empêche. Je garde donc sagement mes mains le long de mon corps en écartant les cuisses au maximum. Remus m'avait fait comprendre que lorsque son loup prenait le dessus sur l'homme, je devais me montrer docile et accepter de me faire dominer en totalité. Pendant le premier rapport sexuel, le loup marque son imprégné en le mordant à la nuque. Cette morsure restera à vie, et permettra à tout autre loup de savoir à qui j'appartiens. Un doigt pénétrant mon intimité me ramène à la réalité du moment. Je me crispe légèrement et Remus croise mon regard pour être sûr que je vais bien. Son instinct de protection le pousse à faire attention à mon bien-être, même pendant l'acte. Je lui souris alors qu'il débute des petits vas et vient en moi, en reprenant mon érection en bouche. Je gémis allant à la rencontre de sa bouche en bougeant les hanches en rythme. Je sens à peine le deuxième doigt. Juste une légère gêne, mais bientôt je me remets à gémir de plaisir.

« Remus... » Haletai-je, en sentant le plaisir monter. « Je vais... »

Il stoppe ses intentions sur mon pénis me faisant sangloter de mécontentement. Mais alors qu'il reprend ma bouche avec fougue, et que le plaisir revient avec force, alors il introduit un troisième et dernier doigt en moi. J'ai mal, mais la douleur est supportable. Et puis, je veux être digne de lui. Soudain, il retire ses doigts. Je gémis de la perte que je ressens, mais il saisit mes hanches et me retourne sur le canapé. Je me retrouve les fesses en l'air et les jambes écartées. Complètement offert à lui.

« Soit sage Sirius. » Susurre-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque, dominante, m'excitant encore plus. « Tu vas avoir un peu mal, même si je t'ai préparé. Et je vais te mordre. »

J'acquiesce, gémissant d'anticipation. Je sens la pointe de son sexe presser contre mon anneau de chair encore vierge. Et soudain, il pousse et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Merlin que j'ai mal ! Des larmes perlent mes yeux, alors qu'il entre en moi jusqu'à la garde. La sensation de ses testicules contre mon cul me fait gémir. Puis il se retire pour revenir, et là c'est le début de tout. Je hurle tellement c'est bon.

« Plus vite Rem'... » Sanglotai-je.

Il grogne, et commence alors ses coups de butoirs. À chaque nouvelle pulsion, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de plaisir.

« A qui appartiens-tu Sirius ? » Demande-t-il de sa voix de loup, en accélérant le rythme de ses vas et viens.

« Aaaaah... À toi Remus. Je t'appartiens à toi. »

Alors, il enfonce ses crocs en moi. Il me marque. Il me fait sien. Et le plaisir de la morsure combiné à l'acte sexuel, nous entraîne dans une douce délivrance.

Les muscles endoloris, je m'étale de tout mon long sur le canapé, Remus sur moi. Je gémis quand il se retire de moi avec douceur. Alors qu'il m'invite à me retourner sur le dos, je tente de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Je m'exécute, et Remus s'allonge sur moi en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je caresse avec délicatesse ses cheveux.

« Je... je t'ai fait mal ? » Demande-t-il timidement, frissonnant au contact de mes doigts sur son dos.

« Pas du tout... C'était génial Rem'... Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies enfin marqué comme tiens ! » Chuchotai-je, avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Mon loup redresse la tête, et me sourit avec amour, en frottant son nez contre le mien avec douceur.

Dehors, la neige tombe du ciel sous forme de gros flocon. Et au milieu de cette étendue blanc, il y a une empreinte. Une empreinte pourpre. La mienne.

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je suis de retour avec cette OS Remus/Sirius en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Encore une fois votre avis m'intéresse. Merci pour ceux qui laisseront une petite trace avant leur départ.

À bientôt mes louveteaux.

 **#Moony**

 **Remerciement :** Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta et amie, **PaddyLondubat** , pour sa patience, son travail et son soutien. Rien ne serait possible sans elle. (Mais de rien ma chou ! #Paddy)


End file.
